This is an extension of the disclosure comprising application Ser. No. 918,950 filed June 29, 1978 by Alexander Hunter entitled Tape Cartridge Receiving And Locking Mechanism.
In the aforementioned Hunter application there is disclosed a mechanism for receiving and locking a magnetic tape cartridge for purposes of recording or transcribing information thereon. The present invention supplements the aforementioned disclosure in that it provides means for establishing the requisite tension to both drive the magnetic tape and to eject the tape cartridge after completion of the recording or transcription of information thereon.
In the prior art devices, including the DGD-1 Data Cartridge Drive manufactured and distributed by the 3M Company, the means for establishing the desired tension to drive the magnetic tape is mechanically independent of the cartridge ejectment mechanism. In contrast, in a preferred embodiment of the subject invention a single mechanism is used for establishing both the requisite drive tension for the magnetic tape and for subsequently ejecting the tape cartridge.